Fatras
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Cf chapitre 1, présentation. HPDM
1. Présentation

Bon, ce recueil mérite seulement une petite explication. Ca fait quelques temps que ces OS trainent sur mon bureau. Ils ont tous selon moi un petit quelque chose qui manque, qui ne va pas, souvent une chute pauvre…

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, je crois que je ne peux pas les améliorer.

Ils font néanmoins partie de moi, de ce que j'ai voulu écrire un jour.

Je vous les offre donc, en espérant qu'ils puissent charmer certains d'entre vous.

Je suis prête à les retravailler, n'hésitez donc pas à émettre des idées, à me dire ce qui vous gêne, cela ne me blessera pas.

Merci d'avoir lu, et de peut-être lire ce qui vient après.

Ju_


	2. Cérémonie

Je crois que quelques petites explications s'imposent pour la compréhension du texte. Comme dans l'épilogue, Ginny et Harry ont eu une fille, Lily, et Draco un garçon, Scorpius.

Draco et Harry ont été ensembles, à vous d'imaginer quand, et pourquoi ils ne le sont plus, cela ne fait pas partie de mon histoire^^.

POV Draco adulte.

**CEREMONIE.**

_2032_

La musique de cérémonie. Lente, déjà entendue des dizaines de fois.

Les décors ne changeaient pas. Les fleurs, les tableaux et les statues.

Tout le gratin du monde sorcier vêtu de noir et de blanc. Débordant de bijoux, de chapeaux et de rubans.

Les larges et immaculées colonnes de l'église. Le sourire figé des invités. Les regards fiers, heureux. Ce mariage les réjouissait sûrement.

Et ce couple. Les regards débordant d'amour qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Mon fils. Ma belle-fille.

Ils étaient si beaux. Si jeunes. Ses cheveux blonds qui contrastaient avec les siens, bruns. Les paroles du sorcier qui leur faisait face, qui les unissait.

Ils étaient la perfection incarnée.

J'étais là. Sans y être. Le regard impassible.

Ses yeux gris se plongèrent dans les siens, marrons. Ils semblaient heureux, tellement heureux que ça me faisait mal…

Ginny, elle, pleurait de bonheur au premier rang.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Assis au fond de la salle, je restais de marbre. Mon fils se mariait.

Et j'étais jaloux. De sa jeunesse. De son bonheur.

Mon fils se mariait avec une Potter-Weasley. Lily. Plutôt mignonne. Je l'adorais.

Il avait le droit à ce bonheur qui m'avait été refusé.

Mon fils se mariait, et ces seuls mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je lui autorisais ce qui m'avait toujours été interdit.

Je le haïssais pour sa chance.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin. Toutes ces accolades amicales, ces baisers échangés et ces poignées de main me donnaient la nausée. C'était seulement de l'hypocrisie à mes yeux.

Etaient-ils tous si heureux pour mon fils ?

Moi je ne l'étais pas. J'étais peut être un mauvais père. Un bon père aurait été fier, au moins. Je suis sûr qu'Harry l'aurait été.

Et toujours ce même refrain. Qu'aurait-il fait à ma place ? Il aurait fait mieux. Sûrement.

Il serait allé voir son fils, lui aurait souri et l'aurait embrassé. L'aurait félicité.

Mais voilà. Je suis, moi, incapable de me lever.

Et Harry n'est plus là pour faire le travail.

Alors à quoi bon ?

Trente années plus tôt, j'étais à la place de mon fils. Jeune. Et amoureux.

Avec mes idéaux, mes rêves d'avenir.

Ne pouvant imaginer vivre sans Harry ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Aujourd'hui j'étais las. Las d'être seul, en somme. Perdu. Tellement seul.

Avec ma peau qui commençait à se froisser. Mes muscles qui se détendaient. Mes problèmes de santé. Les rides qui apparaissaient, chaque jour un peu plus, au coin de mes yeux. Mesquines traces du temps qui passe.

Et cet imbécile de fils qui me disait que vieillir m'allait bien.

Comme j'enviais sa beauté. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle était éphémère.

Lui chuchoter au creux de ses rêves qu'il se réveillerait un matin vieux.

Que son bonheur se consommera inexorablement. Qu'il ne laissera de place qu'à la douleur.

Si je pouvais, d'un coup de baguette, lui enlever cette étincelle de vie qui brûle son regard, je le ferais.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le droit à ce bonheur avec Harry ?

La vie a été injuste avec moi. J'avais mérité le bonheur. J'avais souffert pour l'atteindre. Mais lui, mon fils, n'en était pas digne.

Il n'en avait jamais bavé pour en arriver là.

Mon fils vint me voir. Il me dit qu'il avait quelque chose à m'annoncer.

Que j'allais être grand-père.

Grand père. Grand père.

Salazar… Etais-je si vieux ?

Je lui fis un semblant de sourire. Et parvins même à le féliciter.

Juste parce qu'Harry n'était plus là pour le faire.

Parce que cette nouvelle avait noué ma gorge. Grand-père. Merlin. Le mien était mort à la bataille avant même que je naisse.

Papi Draco. Quelle horreur.

Mon fils se mariait et j'allais être grand père. Ma vie semblait glisser entre mes doigts sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour la rattraper.

La mort viendrait sûrement bientôt. Frapper à ma porte, un matin. Et me faire disparaître d'un mouvement de poignet.

Je crois que je l'attends. Je crois que je ne supporte plus de vivre ainsi.

Lily me répétait souvent que je devrais arrêter de fumer. De boire. De me droguer.

Arrêter de vivre, en somme. Crever seul. Le rejoindre. Pourquoi pas.

Et cette putain d'église qui me rappelait tant l'enterrement d'Harry. Mêmes invités, mêmes décors. Même hypocrisie.

Mon seul souhait était de rentrer chez moi. Dans ce grand manoir ou la solitude m'écraserait. Où la présence d'Harry hantait toujours les murs.

J'aimerais qu'il puisse me voir, où qu'il soit. Voir que toutes les promesses que je lui ai un jour murmurées n'étaient pas que chimères.

Voir que je lui suis resté fidèle, que je le resterai jusqu'à ma mort. Que même si la vie sans lui n'en valait plus la peine je continuais à vivre. Ou, du moins, à survivre.

Nous étions partis de l'église pour commencer le banquet. J'étais à part. Comme toujours. Seul dans mon coin. Invisible aux yeux de tous.

Je les observais d'un regard objectif et ils me dégoûtaient. Je les jalousais de ce bonheur qui habitait leurs visages.

L'agitation était à son comble autour de Lily. Que pouvait-il se passer ?

J'aperçu de nombreuses mains posées sur son ventre. C'était donc ça. Tout le monde voulait toucher le bébé, forcément. L'union des Malfoy, des Potter et des Weasley. Un cas exceptionnel.

Si l'on m'avait annoncé ça il y a une quarantaine d'années…

Toutes ces mains se baladant sans gêne sur la peau blanche de Lily me répugnaient. Ils m'apparaissaient comme une bande de pervers, cherchant à souiller sa pureté.

Je m'approchai moi aussi du centre de l'attention. Automatiquement. Le bébé ne voulait pas se manifester, les invités étaient déçus.

Lily me fit un beau sourire et me proposa de toucher, moi aussi.

L'idée ne m'emballait pas, mais je ne pus refuser à son regard.

Alors je posai ma main sur sa peau laiteuse. Toutes les autres mains s'ôtèrent aussitôt. Etais-je devenu si répugnant ?

Ma main me dégoutais. Ridée. J'étais vieux. Et le bébé qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Je retirai ma main, avec l'idée de rentrer chez moi. D'arrêter ici le massacre.

Mais Lily posa sa main sur la mienne, pour que je ne puisse la décoller.

Et, soudain, je sentis. Des petits coups contre son ventre, contre ma main. Lily souriait, moi je la regardais. Je ne comprenais pas. Que m'arrivait-il ?

C'était beau. Cette vie, sous mes doigts, qui ne tenait qu'à un fil.

La vie continuait. Sous mes doigts se trouvait la vie. Si fragile. Tout me sembla plus clair d'un coup.

Je ne pu retenir quelques larmes de couler. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

Mon petit-fils était là, à quelques millimètres de moi à peine.

Et c'était si beau. Merveilleux.

Je croisai le regard de mon fils qui pesait sur moi. Il me souriait, heureux. Le regard fier.

Et j'étais, moi aussi, étrangement heureux depuis quelques instants. Un peu plus léger.

Harry, je ne peux plus te promettre que je te ferais un enfant, moi aussi, un jour. Il est trop tard pour cela.

Je peux seulement te promettre d'aimer celui-çi autant que le fils que nous aurions pu avoir.

J'ai toujours pensé que si l'on m'avait donné une chance de recommencer ma vie à zéro, j'accepterais.

Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais Harry.

Je regrette tout de mon passé. Je voudrais tout réécrire.

Mais il est trop tard. Même dans notre monde magique, je ne peux plus rien changer.

Ce soir, plus que jamais, je crève de ne pouvoir te rejoindre, Harry.

FIN…


	3. Antipodes

Ce n'est même plus notre nom, notre maison, ou nos opinions qui nous séparent. Non, aujourd'hui c'est plus encore.

C'est dans notre physique, dans notre manière de parler, de ressentir, dans notre passé.

Tout semble s'être ligué pour former comme un immense mur de glace entre nous, Draco Malfoy. Et plutôt que de citer tous nos différents, j'aimerais insister sur le fait que rien ne nous lie.

Non, Malfoy. Nous n'avons rien en commun. En disant cela, je pense à tout allure. Oui, un Gryffondor peut faire cela. Je pense, j'essaie de chercher un fait qui pourrait me contredire.

Je cherche ne serait-ce qu'un point commun.

Certes, nous sommes des hommes. Nous avons le même âge. Nous étudions à Poudlard.

Je me plais à penser que tu dors dans le même lit que moi, chaque soir. Seule la couleur des tentures doit différer.

Eh bien. Tout nous sépare réellement.

Et pourtant… Cela doit être cela qui m'attire chez toi. L'inaccessible, l'interdit. L'impensable même.

Je te désire tellement. Je rêve, le soir, de milles scénarii dans lesquels nous nous parlons.

Je n'ose même pas songer à ton corps, sous le mien, ou même à tes lèvres, contre les miennes. Non. C'est impensable. Je n'ose pas. Ou du moins, pas tout le temps.

Je t'observe souvent, à la dérobée. Ton visage semble frôler la perfection. Je pourrais te dessiner, je crois. Tracer chaque frêle ligne de ton corps. Retranscrire ton regard.

Je pourrais fondre lorsque tu regardes dans ma direction. Tes yeux aciers. J'ai l'impression que, souvent, ils se tournent vers moi.

J'ai peur de m'accrocher à toi comme à une bouée pour survivre. Tu es ce qui m'anime, me fait rire, pleurer.

J'ai peur d'avoir trop d'espoir. De vivre dans mes rêves, plus que dans la réalité. Peut-être que je me les invente, ces sourires que tu me lances, parfois.

Peut être que ce n'est qu'un hasard si tu es tout le temps sur mon chemin.

Et si c'était moi, et seulement moi, qui avait tout créé ?

Je suis mort de peur, Malfoy. Tu prends trop d'importance dans ma vie. Alors que dans la tienne, je n'existe sûrement même pas.

J'aimerais tellement. Exister à tes yeux. Etre plus que Potty, le survivant.

Je veux que tu me voies. Je veux être séduisant. Je fais attention à moi, dorénavant. C'est juste pour toi.

J'aimerais t'oublier. Mais je n'essaie même pas. Qu'est ce qui me fera vivre, si ce n'est pas toi ? Et puis, si je n'en étais même pas capable ? Ce serait pire encore.

Je ne veux pas me rendre compte que je suis dépendant de toi.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux de toi. Ton amitié, ton amour, seulement ton sexe ?

Nous sommes le jour et la nuit. Comment être, l'un sans l'autre ? Je ne peux. Toi, pourtant, tu as l'air de pouvoir.

Un soir de plus. Où je ne peux pas travailler. Je suis là, assis sur mon lit sans y être vraiment, à penser à toi.

Où seule l'heure de dîner me sortira de ma léthargie.

Ca y est. Je vais enfin te voir.

Tu imagines ? Ta présence seule illuminera ma soirée.

Je crois que je t'en veux. De me faire ressentir tout cela.

Je crois que je t'en veux, d'être avec cette garce depuis si longtemps. Tu dois être amoureux.

Tu sais, on dit que les choses que l'on ne nomme pas n'existent pas.

Je ne suis rien à tes yeux. Alors, je pense que je n'existe pas réellement.

Je veux dire, être moi sans toi, je préfèrerais ne pas être.

Je suis planté là, alors que tu l'embrasses sous mon nez.

Je ressens ça comme une déclaration de guerre.

Je te hais pour tout cela. Je t'aime pour les mêmes raisons.

…

Hier, tu es venu me voir Malfoy. C'était à la pause de midi, je mangeais un sandwich dans le parc. Tu t'es assis à mes côtés, et tu m'as parlé, un peu. Tu jetais des cailloux dans le lac. J'étais heureux d'exister un peu, pendant quelques minutes, à tes yeux. En te levant, tu m'as volé un baiser. Tes lèvres ont frôlé les miennes.

Hier, je t'ai aimé plus que jamais, Draco Malfoy.

Et toute l'école ne parle que de ça. Malfoy embrasse Potter, le scoop.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que c'était un pari lancé par Parkinson. Que j'étais ton challenge de l'année. Tu devais me charmer, puis m'embrasser. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose en moi s'est brisé. Je penche pour le cœur.

Mais tu ne fais jamais les choses a moitié, Draco. Et là, il manquait le coup de grâce.

Ce soir, je me promenais dans les couloirs. Tu es arrivé, et, dans un sourire franc, tu m'as « remercié d'avoir joué le jeu ». Puis tu t'es approché, jusqu'à te coller presque contre mon torse, et as murmuré à mon oreille. Tu m'a demandé si ce n'était pas plus qu'un jeu.

Tu as déposé un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres et est parti dans un sourire à la fois moqueur et victorieux.

Je ne peux empêcher des larmes d'humiliations de couler le long de mes jours. Je le hais.

Ils doivent déjà être en train de rire de moi dans leur Salle Commune.

Et moi, j'ai encore la sensation de tes lèvres qui brûlent ma peau.

J'aimerais disparaître. Disparaître à jamais.

Pour ne plus jamais te voir.

Et être libre, enfin.

**FIN.**


	4. Aube

Furtif moment. L'aube.

Où je me perds contre son torse. La réalité s'éloigne au galop.

Je sourie. Ses bras puissants m'entourent. J'aimerais n'avoir plus que ses yeux pour horizon.

Ses cheveux, qui glissent sous mes mains. Ma peau qui se réveille sous ses caresses.

De ses doigts il efface tout mon passé. Sa langue me lave de mes pêchés.

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Mon corps entier ressent le sien.

La nuit n'est plus. Le temps reprend son cours petit à petit. La vie reprend ses couleurs.

Pourtant le jour n'est pas non plus. La vie ne nous rattrape pas encore. Nous pouvons encore rêver.

La couette glisse le long de son corps mat.

Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je sens sa respiration couler en moi, sa vie se fondre dans la mienne. Nous ne faisons qu'un.

Mais déjà, la lumière pénètre dans la chambre. Le matin nous enveloppe.

J'aurais aimé qu'il n'arrive jamais.

Cette éphémère plénitude quotidienne me tient en vie.


	5. Désert

J'écris pour toi Harry. Chacun de mes mots, chacune de mes pauvres phrases t'est entièrement dédiée.

Même si tu ne liras jamais.

Pour ce que tu as été, et ce que tu seras toujours pour moi. Parce que c'est en te perdant que je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point tu comptais pour moi.

Et a présent je compte les jours sans toi. A chaque jour qui passe, ma mémoire s'estompe un peu plus. J'oublie le son de ta voix, peu à peu.

C'est exactement ce dont j'avais peur. J'aimerais ne jamais t'oublier.

J'attends que tu me reviennes.

J'attendrais peut être éternellement. Mais je m'en fout.

Je suis perdu. Seul dans cette trop silencieuse maison. En fumant clope sur clope, comme si c'était une solution.

J'ai l'impression que rien ne m'a jamais mené à rien, que depuis quelques temps j'avance à reculons et que tout ce que je tente est vain. Je suis vide. Plus qu'une coquille vide, sans toi. Je ne suis même plus capable de pleurer. Maintenant je suis seulement triste. Seulement.

Je crache sur ma connerie, sur tous mes faux espoirs, sur mon passé qui ne m'a pas aidé à mieux construire ce présent.

Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas m'imaginer que je ne pourrais jamais plus te prendre dans mes bras, sentir ton odeur, ta présence, sentir que pour moi il n'y a que là que je suis réellement quelque chose.

Mais non. Tout ça c'est fini. Là, je dois tourner la page.

Tourner la page. Comme si j'en étais capable. Non. Je suis trop lâche pour pouvoir le faire. Le futur me fait peur. Je ne veux plus grandir, je ne veux pas changer, évoluer.

J'aurais voulu en rester à hier. Le temps est ingrat.

J'aurais préféré rester à tes côtés éternellement. Pouvoir entendre ton rire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Rester serré auprès de toi, ces longues soirées d'hiver. Pour pouvoir tout oublier. Oublier le froid, oublier la guerre.

Mais non.

Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon amour pour toi. Et même en gardant tout pour moi, j'ai pas été foutu de te préserver. De te laisser ta joie de vivre.

En fait, tu serais avec moi, tout irai bien.

Mais tu es tellement loin…

Savoir que le futur ne sera pas comme l'a été le passé c'est le pire.

Vomir tout mon désespoir sur du papier ce n'est plus possible, alors je me lève, et je vais m'accouder quelques instants à la fenêtre, m'allumer une énième cigarette.

Et le pire c'est que ça me fait forcément penser à toi.

Dis moi Harry, pourquoi es tu parti?

Depuis, chaque bouffée d'oxygène m'asphyxie un peu plus.

Est-ce que tu penses à moi, au moins? Est-ce que tu vas mal?

Je n'espère pas. J'espère que partir t'aura au moins servi à quelque chose. Même si c'est à m'oublier.

Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus par ma faute. Tu n'as pas mérité ça.

Que fais tu, là?

Es-tu auprès de tes amis? Je crève d'envie de te voir Harry. Je veux savoir ce que tu deviens. Plus que ça même, j'en ai besoin.

Un jour je t'oublierai Harry. Un jour je me réveillerai et je ne ressentirais plus ce mal de ventre en pensant à toi. Un jour je tournerai la page.

Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager ma solitude.

Je suis si seul devant cette feuille blanche. Comme toujours. A attendre.

Je ne sais même plus qu'est ce que j'attends. Quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas. Où me mène ce train de vie ? Est ce que j'arriverai à t'oublier, un jour ?

A oublier la chaleur de ton odeur, tes sourires. Tes yeux brillants. La force de tes étreintes.

Je me souviens de tes mimiques, de tes manies. Je me souviens de ton essence, de ta magie.

Oublierai-je, un jour, cette première fois ? Ce baiser échangé au pas de la porte. Si doux, si tendre, plein de promesses.

Et les souvenirs reviennent et me submergent. Comme une immense vague qui m'engloutirait.

Les jours se suivent, s'allongent et se ressemblent. Et les jours, les mois passent.

Ton souvenir reste. Me suit. Comment oublier celui qui avait été toute ma vie ?

Et ce départ. Si prompt. Inattendu. Aucun au revoir. Aucun espoir de retour. Aucune fin.

Alors, comme ça, nous étions voués à cela ?

Ce n'est pas comme si tu me manquais. Nous me manquons. Cette relation si particulière. Cette amitié envahissante.

Mes yeux se brouillent. Ce sont des choses que j'aimerais mieux oublier.

J'aimerais tellement te revoir.

Ce soir, devant cette feuille blanche, je décide de t'écrire quelque chose.

_Longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé de te contacter…_

Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens. Comment commencer cette lettre ? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, et tellement de mal à les coucher sur le papier.

_J'ai revu des photos de toi aujourd'hui. Je me suis demandé si tu avais toujours ce même visage. As-tu changé ? Si tu savais tout ce que je donnerai pour un rien de toi…_

C'est mauvais, une fois de plus. Tu vas partir en courant si je t'avoue tout d'un coup. Comment formuler ce que j'ai sur le cœur ?

_Harry. Tu auras sûrement reconnu mon écriture. Tu es sûrement en train de te demander pourquoi aujourd'hui. Après tant d'absence. Et bien je me le demande aussi._

C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi cette envie, ce besoin, si soudain, de t'écrire? De tout t'avouer ? Pourquoi, tant de temps après ? Nous sommes en juillet. Je t'ai vu en Juin pour la dernière fois. Il y a vingt quatre mois.

Tant que ça. Ou si peu.

_Il y a vingt quatre mois que tu es parti. Et je n'ai toujours pas de réponses à toutes les questions que je me pose. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi ce choix de ne pas donner de nouvelles ?_

Et puis merde. Que tu brûles en enfer. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Il est déjà tard. Trop tard, comme toujours.

Je tente de m'endormir.

Je vois un désert, des dunes toutes semblables qui m'entourent. Je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre.

Je suis seulement perdu au beau milieu de moi même. Ce n'est peut être pas si grave. Cela arrive peut être a plus de monde que je ne le crois.

Peut être que tu es là, quelque part, dans ce désert, aussi.

J'ouvre les yeux et il fait noir. Je pense trop à toi en ce moment. A notre dernière fois. Je la regrette encore aujourd'hui, mais peut-être pas assez.

Pansy m'appelle. Elle se sent seule. Mais merde, elle a Blaise, elle. Et moi ? Putain, moi, j'ai qui ?

Théodore a Emma. Milicent a Marie. Moi je t'avais.

Dorénavant, je les regarde.

Regarde.

Regarde encore...

C'est long, si long, le temps...

C'est long, si long d'attendre...

Qu'est ce que je fous dans ce désert?

Dois-je me construire une vie, avec ce sable?

Des châteaux qui s'envoleront à la première brise ?

Je ne sais plus où aller. Tu es le seul à avoir jamais su me donner la direction à suivre.

Reviens moi Harry.

Peu importe ce que tu as à m'offrir. Je ne demande pas ton amour.

Je ne veux que toi Harry. Je veux bien vendre mon âme au diable. Perdre tous mes biens, et jusqu'à ma vie.

Juste pour t'apercevoir.

Pour me délecter de ta peau un ultime moment.

Pour ressentir la vie entre tes bras.

Pour aimer, aimer comme personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Et que l'éphémère, de nouveau, devienne l'éternité.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
